


Confession (Daisuga)

by anniesmile



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute Ending, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesmile/pseuds/anniesmile
Summary: After beating Shiratorizawa and securing their spot at nationals, Daichi decided to confess his feelings to Karasuno's vice-captain.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	Confession (Daisuga)

Karasuno had just won at the finals against Shiratorizawa. They were tired but chatted away as they were on their way to celebrate. The team got out of the bus and entered the nice, little restaurant. Coach Ukai ordered a big meal for them and they all chatted as they waited. Daichi and Suga were talking about college with Asahi and Kiyoko as Noya, Tanaka, Hinata, Yachi and Kageyama were talking about the game. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were quiet, too tired to talk and they held hands under the table. Yamaguchi had gotten so worried about Tsukishima’s hand that now he wouldn’t let go. Tsukishima was “against” it at first but let him be since it wasn’t that bad. The food arrived sooner than later, and they all dug in after saying their prayers.

The food was amazing. They got back to the bus after Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda paid and were back in school in no time. They made sure everything was set and Coach Ukai told them they would have a meeting the next morning since they were probably exhausted. They all bid their goodbyes and made their respective ways home. Suga started walking home after saying goodbye to everyone. 

“Suga, wait!” He heard someone yell and he stopped walking, turning back only to see Daichi running towards him.

“Yes, Daichi?” He smiled at the captain as he reached him.

“I’ll accompany you home.” Daichi smiled back.

“Ah, you don’t have to.” Suga said, still smiling at him.

“I insist.” Suga hummed, giving in and they started walking side by side. They chatted and laughed while playing around. Daichi even picked him up over his shoulder, making Suga laugh loudly. They got scolded by an old man, but they didn’t care. Suga stopped walking and that’s when Daichi noticed they had arrived.

“Thanks for walking with me.” Suga said, smiling at the captain. Daichi almost didn’t reply as he was hypnotized by Suga’s smile: the smile that made him fall in love with him.

“No need to thank me.” He finally replied, smiling back at the older. 

“See you tomorrow, Daichi.” Suga said before turning to walk inside. 

“Wait.” Daichi grabbed Suga’s arm gently, making him turn around.

“Yes?” Suga asked, smiling at Daichi once more. Come on, Daichi, just say it…

“You played great today.” Stalling.

“Well, so did you. Nice receives.” Suga laughed quietly. Daichi chuckled and took a deep breath.

“That’s not what I wanted to tell you…” He choked out.

Suga raised a brow at him. “What is it?” 

“Well, uh…” Just say it already!

“Are you okay, Daichi? Is it something bad?” Suga asked, his voice laced with concern.

“No! It’s not bad! I just… don’t know how to say it.” Daichi sighed. Suga smiled at him and held his hand. Daichi looked at him, panicking slightly.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” Suga said and Daichi finally calmed down. He took a deep breath, it’s now or never.

“Sugawara, I like you.” He did it. He finally said it. He closed his eyes tightly not wanting to see his reaction. Suga was taken aback but smiled when he saw how nervous Daichi was. Instead of replying, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Daichi opened his eyes, widening them as he noticed Suga was kissing him. He closed them again and kissed back while holding his hand tightly. Suga held it back and pulled back after a few seconds. They panted lightly as they stared at each other.

“I think you know what my answer is.” Suga whispered and smiled. Daichi smiled back at him and caressed Suga’s cheek gently. 

“Thank you.” Daichi let out. Suga smiled and pecked his lips one last time.

“Goodnight, captain.” He teased as he let go of Daichi’s hand. Daichi rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Goodnight, vice-captain.” He teased back and Suga laughed. They smiled at each other before Suga walked in. Daichi couldn’t stop smiling. He started walking away and halfway through…

“Hell yeah!” He yelled, throwing his arms up. He heard someone clear their throat and he was ready for another scold. He turned and his eyes widened as he saw Suga smirking at him from his room’s window.

“You saw nothing.” Daichi muttered loud enough for him to hear.

“Nothing at all.” Suga snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> -Annie


End file.
